politicalserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwyn Lothric
Gwyn Lothric is the current leader and King of Lothric. Gwyn was born into one of the French noble families that supported Valois during the rebellion of Swaziland. Gwyn quickly found out he had a talent for military tactics, and quickly worked his way up to becoming the commander of Frances armies. Gwyn was highly appreciated by the Royal Family of France, and had a close acquaintanceship with Valois. Valois took notice of many of Gwyns ideas and took them on. France though, became complacent. Valois had closed off from France, leaving the country under the control of the nobles. This caused much infighting to begin, the nobles wishing for control too much to focus on Frances actual infrastructure and people. This enraged Gwyn, who decided that something needed to be done. Gwyn quickly corralled some of the lower noble families, who were not high enough in position to vie for power, to his side, as well as take control of Frances Army. At this time, Valois had finally began to show interest again, but only in that he could see that a rebellion was quickly forming against him, and under the command of his Military adviser no less. Valois subdued the rest of the nobles under his command as well as some sympathizers among the army and began preparing them for what was to come. Gwyn led his army onto Versailles, and whilst the two armies were occupied with each other, Gwyn took it upon himself to sneak into the Palace itself and convince Valois to surrender. Gwyn found Valois in the meeting room, sitting within Frances chair and reading a book on poisons. When Gwyn entered, Valois did not seem surprised, but rather worn out and expectant. Gwyn tried to convince Valois to surrender, but Valois would not relent, and instead tried to corral Gwyn into joining him instead. Gwyn took to this angrily, and realizing the longer he tried to settle it peacefully, the more of his people died. As such, Gwyn unsheathed the sword he had brought with him and attacked Valois. Valois, whilst not a combatant, was at least trained in some close quarters combat and managed to hold off for a short period of time, but ultimately, he was beaten and killed by Gwyn, who decapitated him with a clean strike of his blade. Gwyn quickly took to the second floor balcony of Versailles, and looked out among the two armies fighting. He made use of the comm system of Versailles to allow his voice echo through the courtyard and told them of Valois' defeat. He held Valois' head high as proof of this to the shock of the Nobles who fought for Valois. Unfortunately, they did not take to seeing their emperor dead kindly, and seeing them begin to get another breath of fight in them from their anger, Gwyn quickly ordered his men to kill them whilst they were still in shock. His army quickly dispatched of the left over nobles, and ended the Civil War of France. Gwyn was now left in charge of France, and realized it needed a lot of change. Gwyn began by forming a council of five trusted lords under his command. These became known as the Lords of Cinder. Gwyn changed France drastically, until he realized it was no longer France at all. As such, under the wishes of his people, he renamed the country to Lothric, to be proof of his name living on.